Fire With Fire
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: After finding out just how destructive Lila's lies are, Chat Noir finds the perfect time for exposure in the form of a dance. Exactly how will Marinette react to being in the center of said plan?


**I'm back from the dead! *literally two cheers* So anyway, just so you know this is my (failed) attempt at comedy.**

* * *

_"She has the entire class under her thumb, and anything I try to do just gets used against me!"_

Marinette slumped against her balcony railing, frustrated.

"What about that Adrien kid?" Chat Noir said, leaning against the fold-out chair.

"I mean, he does see through the B.S, but he doesn't seem to really want to do anything about it."

"I guess it's because she isn't hurting anyone?" Chat questioned, despite not believing a word he's saying.

Marinette scoffed. "I wish. Did you know the first day she came back, she actually had the nerve to threaten me in the restroom?"

The blond's breathing went shallow. "What?"

"Yeah, she basically threatened to make me an outcast."

Chat Noir bit his tongue. Despite not wanting to know the answer, he had to ask. "Did Hawkmoth target you?"

Marinette turned to Chat and smiled nervously. "Maybe."

His knuckles turned pale. Noticing, Marinette raised her hands in defense. "No, it's fine, Chat. I got over it. Lila couldn't do anything to me if she tried."

"Marinette, you really should try telling your class about her."

"I wish it was that easy." Marinette sighed. "Everytime I seem to contradict one of Lila's stories, they always seem to side with her. Honestly, all we can do is hope she slips up in her own way."

Chat Noir smiled weakly, before planting a kiss on Marinette's cheek. "_Merci_ for the story, Princess, but it's getting late. Don't worry, people like her always get what's coming to them, just hold out hope."

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Marinette's last chat with Chat Noir, and in that time, she couldn't help but notice how proactive and defiant Adrien has become in regards to Lila. He's become more verbal and seems to actively shut down some of Lila's more… _astonishing_ tales.

Homeroom wasn't to begin for another half an hour, so in true fashion, Marinette came bursting in about six minutes before the bell. By the time she came into the locker room, Lila and the rest of her class were having a very deep discussion.

"The dance is tonight! Are you excited, Lila?" Rose chirped.

"Of course! Too bad I don't have a date." she sighed.

As a bunch of guys unknowingly volunteered on a suicide mission, Lila laughed. "Aw, you all are too kind. I'm actually going with Adrien, right?"

Marinette groaned as she expected a reluctant Adrien to agree.

"Actually Lila, I think you got the wrong idea." Adrien was quick to reply. "I'm just going with my friends." he gestured towards Marinette, Alya, and Nino.

Lila blinked before quickly rebooting herself. She laughed. "That was a joke, Adrien. Don't worry, I won't force you to go with me! I'm not a monster."

"Could've fooled me." Marinette muttered.

"What's that, Marinette?" Lila replied innocently, despite her malicious glares. "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Well, you see, I'm actually," Marinette's mind began to search. The most probable answer would be Luka, but he and Juleka left on a trip this morning. As her thoughts spiraled out of control, Lila interrupted her.

"Oh, I guess you don't have a date either. Pity." she frowned, yet her tone dripped with venom.

Lila waved her hands, laughing. "But in all honesty, I don't have a date because he wouldn't be able to make it to the dance."

"Why? Who is he?" Rose asked.

"Chat Noir." Lila smiled dreamily.

Marinette began to choke on her own saliva. She noticed Adrien made a similar noise, except it also reminded her of laughter. Lila may have said a lot of stupid things, but the second Marinette tells Chat Noir, he's going to die of hysterics. Actually, maybe Marinette could use this against Chat's endless flirtations with her alter-ego.

"Chat Noir? Wow, how is he?"

"You're so awesome, Lila!"

Marinette couldn't help but notice that Alya, Nino, and Chloe were staring at Lila confused. She couldn't blame them- Chat's pick-up lines are worse in person.

As the class rallied around Lila asking for her to regale the tales of how they met, Marinette noticed the door, which she was standing next to, open. Before she could process what was going on, Chat Noir's arm was around Marinette's shoulder. The class turned to stare at tomato-red Marinette.

"Hello, purr-incess!" He winked as Marinette shot him a look of pure worry and fury. "Lovely day for a catwalk, don't you think? Heh, sorry for interrupting, see you tonight!"

As Chat Noir opened the door, he turned back to shoot a subtle glare at Lila. Marinette proceeded to run out and watch Chat Noir extend his baton and leave, grinning like a mad-man.

Marinette whipped around to face her class, frantically praying Adrien didn't witness any of that. The class continued to stare in shock at her.

"I was going to tell you… eventually… probably… not."

* * *

Despite the fact that the sun was still out and families were probably getting ready for dinner and the school was being set up for the dance, Marinette watched as Chat Noir lept onto her balcony.

"I had a feline you wanted to see me."

She smiled fakely. "Gee, I wonder why. What was that?!"

"I was passing by and I heard that Lila was trying to ruin my chances with Ladybug."

Marinette couldn't help but chuckle.

"I also noticed she was rubbing in the fact that you didn't have a date."

"So your little stunt was just to make sure Ladybug is still a candidate?"

"No, of course not." he reassured. "You were getting ridiculed again, and if Adrien wasn't going to do anything about, I definitely was."

Marinette sighed. "Thanks for caring, but you basically ruined my chances with the guy I like."

"Oh, well maybe I could talk to him and explain we're just faking because Lila's the definition of a fox."

"But that would mean telling you who I like." Marinette said.

"And why's that so bad?" He turned and faced Marinette. "It's just me. If you think your crush is stupid, fine we can laugh together. If you think you're too weird for him, I don't think you understand my dynamic with Ladybug. And if you're scared I'll out you, you've never broken my trust when it came to Ladybug, so I feel like it's time for me to repay the favor. And anyways, don't you think you'll feel better talking to someone else stupid in love?"

Marinette chuckled. "Thanks, Chat. I needed that. Promise you won't laugh?"

"Cat's honor."

"I like Adrien."

Chat could've sworn his heartbeat stopped. Marinette liked him? Despite the horrible impression he made on her and the fact she seemed to be downright cautious of him, she still had a crush on him?

"Well," He smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll understand if I tell him. I can tell him, right?"

Marinette nodded. "Speaking of which, we're going to just avoid the dance, right?"

"I don't know, Marinette. This seems like a great opportunity to show off my 'girlfriend' to Mr. Perfume Model."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chat." Marinette snickered. "Adrien seems completely incapable of jealousy."

"Then I can settle for Lila. What about you? Scared?"

"I see what you're doing, and you don't faze me. But if you're down, I'm down."

Chat Noir bowed. "See you in a few hours, purr-incess."

Before he could leap away, Marinette grabbed his arm.

"If you call me Princess, I will snatch your baton and hit you with it."

* * *

A few hours later, Marinette was examining her mauve-colored dress while texting Alya to prepare herself for a night full of fake dreamy glances. It was long-sleeved and modest, dropping down to her ankles. After a solid five minutes of debating, Marinette had opted to tie her midnight hair back into a loose bun.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Marinette!" her mother complimented.

"Are you sure you don't us to walk you to the school?" her dad asked.

Marinette shook her head. Last thing she needed was for round two against her dad and Chat Noir. Grabbing her purse, she left the bakery and waited at the front of the school. A few seconds later, Chat Noir slid down from his pole. At least he did the best he could- he was wearing a gray vest.

Extending his arm, he said, "Looking beautiful, purr-Marinette. What do you say we enter the storm?"

"Let's do it." she winked.

Like expected, people stared as Marinette and Chat Noir walked throughout the area arm-in-arm. As they passed by Lila, they laughed amongst themselves as they could practically hear Lila's fumes. An hour or so later, the fast, upbeat songs slowly diminished into a classical waltz.

Bowing, Chat Noir extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Marinette smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his. As he wrapped his hand around her waist, she flinched. Chat Noir looked nervously at her, which she dismissed with a grin. "Don't look so down, Chat Noir, isn't this supposed to be a party?"

He couldn't help but laugh. That is, until screams could be heard from the distance. Explosions shook the earth as Marinette glanced expectantly at Chat Noir.

So much for the dance.

He sighed reluctantly. "I didn't even get to show off my dance moves!"

Marinette playfully shook her head. "Go. Duty calls."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"I think nobody would blame you if you didn't." Marinette winked.

"Are you sure? I'd feel bad standing up my date-"

She quickly pecked him on the cheek. "You've done more than enough. Thank you, Chat. For everything."

He beamed. "See you soon, Princess."

And for some reason, she couldn't even get mad at him this time. "Sooner than you think, _Chaton_."

* * *

Exhausted and bored, Marinette found herself on a stair step watching the dance from afar.

"Aw, look at poor, little, Marinette. What happened to your alley cat? He ditched you for some catnip?" Lila taunted.

"I'm tired, Lila. Just go away before I do something we both regret." Marinette wearily replied.

"Oh come on, Marinette. We both know that stunt between you and Chat Noir was all a hoax. Sure, I could've just said so right then and there, but won't I enjoy telling everyone how Marinette still ended up alone at a Valentine's Day dance!"

Marinette didn't bother to reply before she felt someone grab her hand.

"Actually she's not alone, right?" Adrien turned to Marinette, who began to blush.

"Right," she began to trail off as he pulled her away from Lila.

Leading her to the center of the dance floor, Adrien said, "I know the last time we did this sort of thing was back at Chloe's party, but, may I have this dance?"

Marinette breathlessly nodded as she found herself gripping Adrien's shoulders as he gripped her waist.

"By the way, the thing with Chat Noir-"

"He came by and told me about your fake-out earlier, don't worry. He really does care about you, Marinette." he smiled.

"Yeah, I know. Ladybug's lucky to have him." she paid no attention to Adrien's blush. "I haven't gotten a chance to say this, but um, thank you for the save."

"You saved me more times than I can count, it's the least I can do. And I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not having your back lately. I didn't realize how bad Lila is and today was just an indicator that I haven't been a good friend to you." Marinette reassured.

"You're a great friend, and an even better person, Adrien. This isn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for everything."

Marinette was rendered speechless as Adrien planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you."

And as the song continued, Marinette found her head resting on Adrien's shoulder as they danced in a tight embrace of thankfulness and bliss.


End file.
